


Enthrall

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [287]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: enthrall: verb: in-THRAWL: to hold spellbound, charmfrom Merriiam-Webster:"Enthrall... comes from an Old Norse word, thraell, which is probably related to an Old High German word for "servant." An early figurative use of enthrall appeared in the following advice from the 16th century, translated from a Latin text by Thomas Newton: "A man should not … enthrall his credit and honour to Harlots." But we rarely use even this sense of mental or moral enslavement anymore. Today the word is often used in its participle form, enthralled, which sometimes means "temporarily spellbound" ("we listened, enthralled, to the old woman's oral history"), but more often suggests a state of being generally captivated, delighted, or taken by some particular thing.





	Enthrall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/gifts).



> a 221 for my lovely friend

From the day they met, John seemed to enthrall Sherlock. It was something for all of Sherlock's intelligence and logic, he couldn't quite put a finger on, and every once in a while, it rankled him to exasperated distraction. Perhaps it was the way he listened so intently, or his seemingly never ending patience, how he fussed over him, or possibly - 

"Hmmm?"

"I asked if you could pass me the jam?"

"Oh." Sherlock passed over the jar absentmindedly, accidentally brushing John's fingers with his own. Damn. What was it? Just the fact of his close proximity? Admittedly, very few people allowed him -.

"Case?" John murmured as he unscrewed the lid of the strawberry jam, then sniffed it, just in case - he was never going to forget that one Wednesday when he - damn John had asked him a question -

"Huh? Not... precisely."

John looked up and grinned. Oh. There was something in his eyes, in the gold flecks that were dancing at him, hypnotic... Sherlock leaned across the table and kissed John lightly on the lips, nodded to himself with a bit of a smile and went back to reading the adverts in the paper.

John looked down at the jam, glanced at Sherlock, then shrugged and spread jam onto his toast, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.


End file.
